1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle device used in combination with a tongue plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general seatbelt system mounted on an automobile is provided with a buckle device used when an occupant fastens and unfastens an occupant restraining webbing.
This type of buckle device is preferably reduced in size with a view to minimizing the space required for it and thus allowing the occupant to be seated comfortably. However, if the size of the buckle device is reduced, the labor required to assemble it when manufactured is increased, and it may become difficult for the occupant to actuate the buckle device smoothly and effectively when he fastens and unfastens the webbing.